


Santana se extraña

by Florchis



Series: 525600 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Degenerative Diseases
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis





	Santana se extraña

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyra_Theurge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/gifts).



Puck no tiene nada que sea suyo en Nueva York, y Quinn no fue hecha para Broadway, no tiene la voz, no tiene la paciencia, Quinn está hecha para volver a la gloria al viejo cine de Hollywood, así que Los Angeles es para ellos.

Además, en Nueva York está Beth, y Beth no les pertenece a ninguno de los dos.

Quinn hace que el cielo tenga otro color, descubre Puck cuando visita la ciudad de sus sueños llevándola a ella de la mano. Es una sensación extraña, porque por una vez en la vida siente que le lleva la delantera, que es él quien la tiene que llevar con paciencia por los caminos de la vida, cuando siempre había sido al revés. Es una experiencia nueva y un desafío, pero no hay nada más reconfortante que la sonrisa maravillada de ella, y quien hubiera podido decir que lo único que les hacía falta para poder entenderse era tiempo y una tragedia.

Él sabe que ella no ama Los Angeles hasta los huesos, porque en realidad no ama ningún lugar en particular, especialmente porque de Londres se llevó un recuerdo amargo. Él estuvo preparado siempre para sacrificarlo todo por amor, y que alguien hago algo parecido aunque sea pequeñito por él es una realidad que le toma cierto tiempo digerir. Se le hace más fácil cuando ve los ojos maravillados de Blaine, que ama Nueva York, pero una gran parte de ese amor se debe al amor que  _Kurt_  irradia hacia Nueva York, y entonces Noah entiende.

LA es la ciudad de sus amores, y cómo puede uno no disfrutarla llevando de la mano a la mujer de sus amores.

**

Rachel Berry sueña, respira y vive el aire de Nueva York.

Kurt y ella están en absoluta sintonía respecto de eso, y Santana les tiene por ello una absoluta envidia (de la mala; está convencida de que eso de  _envidia de la buena_  es puro mito).

Blaine no la comprende, porque Blaine respira según la gente que hay a su alrededor y no según el color del cielo; a Artie le importa su trabajo y nada más; Sam no entiende la vida del mismo modo que Santana; Tina y ella apenas y si se tragan.

Cuando Santana se siente sobrepasada por Nueva York y por Rachel y por los recuerdos y por todo, se hace una escapada a Los Angeles.

Todos se han puesto extraños con los años- menos Kurt, que, opina Santana, no podría ser  _más_  extraño ni intentándolo-, pero Puck y Quinn la impactan siempre, precisamente porque suele verlos por lo menos una docena de veces por año, entre reuniones y festividades y cumpleaños y aniversarios, pero se siente muy extraño el no haberlos visto crecer por completo al lado suyo como sí ha hecho con los demás, y verlos en su ambiente natural, que no es suyo y que ella no comprende.

Se extraña siempre al entrar en esa casa en la que no se habría esperado el simbolismo judío conviviendo armónicamente junto a la imaginería cristiana, el completo despropósito de literatura que puebla todas las superficies- los libros son de Quinn, pero los papeles de Puck-, los artilugios para niños desparramados por todos los suelos, pero la ausencia absoluta de niños en sí.

(A Quinn se le desorbitan los ojos cuando alguien menciona el asunto, así que Santana sólo toca el tema cuando lo hace adrede para molestarla o cuando están teniendo una de sus contadas charlas corazón a corazón. Puck sonríe con tristeza y luego intenta desviar la atención de la pérdida haciéndola pasar por simple amargura comentando  _Qué ironía, ¿no?_. Quinn, siempre, le apoya una mano en el hombro y sin sonreír pero con voz medida le dice que no les hacen falta niños, que tienen más que suficiente con tenerse el uno al otro. Santana no sabe si admira o le repugnan su sangre fría y su maña de años para esconder pastillas anticonceptivas.

\- A duras penas puedo conmigo misma y con él, ¿qué haría con un niño entre las manos?- Le dijo la única vez de la confesión, y no había tristeza en su voz, sino la intensidad de años fríamente calculados.

Santana no se mete, porque cada uno no llena su propia piel como quiere, sino como puede, y hasta ella tiene sus límites.)

Ha estado incontables veces en la casa de Artie y Tina, y ha armado y desarmado la silla de él, lo ha subido a sillones y lo ha bajado de la cama, pero la silla siempre ha sido tan parte de Artie como sus manos desde  _siempre_  para ella, y es tan extraño ver la casa de Puck y Quinn acondicionada para una silla de ruedas.

No la necesita siempre, de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo se las arregla caminando distancias cortas en largo tiempo o sosteniéndose de superficies firmes, y es conocido en todo el barrio por llevar un largo paraguas que le sirve de bastón aún en los días más soleados. Pero a veces las horas se le hacen largas, y hay sólo una limitada cantidad de tiempo en la que Quinn puede acompañarlo pacientemente del brazo, y se resigna a ella cuando tiene que resignarse, siempre tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Para Santana es un shock terrible cada vez, pero intenta fingir que no se da cuenta de las diferencias, y él se lo agradece silenciosamente, porque para algo son familia.

(Santana y Rachel estaban de luna de miel para la gran debacle en la que los resultados de los análisis ya eran innegables, y durante la cual se gritaron todos con todos, Quinn a Puck por ser un cabeza dura, Jake a Quinn por no haber influido en él para que se hiciera los análisis antes, Kitty a Jake por no haberse ocupado él de su hermano, Artie a todos para que se callaran, y largos etcétera. Blaine cuenta que Puck estaba sentado en un rincón con la cabeza entre las manos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra mientras los demás se arrancaban los pelos supuestamente en aras de su beneficio, pero en realidad aprovechando la ocasión para sacar a ventilar rencores de larga data. Santana detesta profundamente las crisis de histeria colectiva, y lo único que lamenta de no haber estado presente cuando sucedió ésta es no haber estado ahí para él. Quien hubiera dicho que los años y el matrimonio la iban a volver una cursi de mierda.)

A la larga no importó demasiado lo que opinaran todos los demás, opina Santana, y está segura de que Quinn piensa exactamente lo mismo, incluso palabra por palabra, porque al fin y al cabo los únicos que tienen que llevar adelante día tras día las pequeñas miserias y los logros mínimos que saben a triunfo, son ellos dos. Así que que les den a los demás.  _Que les den._

(Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero quizás es precisamente por eso que cumplen puntualmente y con simpatía con las reuniones sociales, que llaman por los cumpleaños, que asisten a los estrenos y los aniversarios, que mandan regalos para los sobrinos, pero no se involucran en la vida del día a día de los demás.

Precisamente, para que los demás no se sientan con derecho a involucrarse en la suya)

No se acostumbra a entrar a la casa y ver libro tras libro en la estantería con el nombre de Noah Puckerman en la portada-  _Para los sobrinos_ , dice él no sin nostalgia cada vez que acaricia los lomos, _al fin y al cabo los escribí para ellos_ -, pero no se sorprende nunca al encontrar en el mismo cuarto las paredes llenas de recortes de la más mínima aparición de Quinn en los medios escritos, porque lo conoce un poco y sabe que no entiende demasiado de verdadera autoestima, pero que lo sabe todo sobre la admiración y el respeto hacia ella.

Santana los vio crecer por separado, los vio sufrir por la verdad no dicha a gritos que había entre ellos, y a pesar de los años no termina de acostumbrarse del todo a la implícita ternura que existe en todo lo que hacen el uno por el otro, no logra acostumbrarse a que hayan podido hacer una realidad más o menos funcional de dos sueños rotos, y se pregunta si así también es como los demás verán su amor por Rachel. No termina de acostumbrarse a Quinn masajeándole las sienes cuando a él le atacan los repentinos dolores de cabeza, ni a él esperándola todas las tardes con flores frescas cortadas del jardín. Santana recuerda a  _La Reina del Hielo_  y a  _El Mujeriego Incorregible_ ,  y quizás porque no los ve todos los días, quizás porque no ha crecido junto a ellos- a veces piensa que lamentablemente-, no logra acostumbrarse del todo a esa transformación en la mujer madura que aún continúa siendo el ser más bello que haya pisado la tierra, pero que lleva gafas y se llena las manos de grasa cambiando las ruedas del auto, y en el hombre de ojos y músculos débiles, que aún tiene la boca llena de piropos, pero ahora no son sobre los traseros de las meseras de los bares, sino sobre los dedos de su mujer sobre las teclas del piano.

Santana se hace una escapada a Los Angeles cada vez que necesita desintoxicarse de Nueva York- y de Rachel, pero eso jamás se lo diría a nadie-, y se permite respirar dentro de esa casa en la que el tiempo corre de otra manera- muchísimo más rápido, se da cuenta por el dolor en los ojos de Quinn, pero precisamente por eso las caricias son más largas y los atardeceres más hermosos, y las noches más llenas de risas. Santana se impregna del aire a gardenias del jardín, y se llena a reventar de las tartas de Puck, y se endulza los oídos con la música de Quinn que- jamás lo hubiera creído de no haberlo vivido en carne propia- puede ser aún más dulce y más triste que la de Blaine. Santana no se permite acostumbrarse a esa casa ni a esa vida, porque la curiosidad y la extrañeza son lo que hace que el efecto sanador siga perdurando.

(A lo que sí se permite acostumbrarse es a Puck y Quinn diciendo  _El cielo aún nos sonríe porque somos generosos el uno con el otro_ , en lugar del esperado _la vida ha sido generosa con nosotros_ , porque no sería cierto, y bueno, incluso Santana López tiene un límite).


End file.
